Je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais!
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mozart est au palais de Joseph II et veut absolument rencontrer Salieri...


Je l'aurais un jour...je l'aurais !

PDV Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. 

Après avoir démissionné du service de l'Empereur Hieronymus Colloredo, j'étais parti à Mannheim !

Ha, Mannheim ! La ville où je n'avais absolument pas envie de revenir ! Quelle horreur ! Cependant,c'était là-bas que j'avais composé mes plus beaux airs d'opéras et d'arias...J'avais composé aussi des duos pour piano et violon...On ne voulait pas que je les présente au public ! Je me faisais jeter parce que sois-disant ma musique « n'était pas assez divertissante et à la mode »...Tu parles, ils sont juste jaloux parce que ce que je compose est toujours parfait !

J'avais composé ça pour rien, en plus,parce qu'à l'époque,j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de mademoiselle Aloysia Weber. Pour moi, c'était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue. La plus fascinante, aussi...Maintenant, elle n'est rien pour moi...

Après avoir courtisé quelques temps avec Aloysia (enfin plutôt près avoir eu le coeur brisé par Aloysia), j'étais parti avec ma mère à Paris...Malheureusement,là-bas,les gens n'aimaient pas non plus ma musique,mon talent. Pour eux,je n'étais qu'un enfant qui voulait composer un Opéra en allemand...On aurait dit que c'était un blasphème pour tout le monde !

Moi, je n'en avais que faire ! J'étais Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, je croyais en moi, en ma musique, en mon talent ! Et je voulais composer cet opéra dans ma langue natale ! Bien que je n'avais rien contre l'italien...C'est juste que je voulais le faire, que les habitants de chaque pas découvrent que moi, Wolfgang Mozart, j'étais capable de créer des merveilles à partir d'une langue non-utilisée dans les opéras, que j'avais du talent, que je n'étais pas seulement l'énergumène qu'ils croyaient avoir sous les yeux...J'étais un grand musicien,moi ! Pas un bouffon, un courtisan, un serviteur ou que sais-je. Moi, je suis un artiste !

Malheureusement, à Paris, ma mère avait laissé la vie...Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir laissée mourir...Ce fut tellement triste pour moi ! En plus, après la mort de ma mère, j'avais appris qu'Aloysia allait se marier à un certain Joseph Lange...

Coeur brisé, amour déçu à tout jamais...J'ai cru que j'allais en mourir, je voulais que Dieu m'emporte chez lui afin que je ne puisse plus vivre de souffrances...Ma mère décédée et puis le coeur brisé,c'était une addition trop dangereuse pour ma santé morale.

Et puis après, j'étais rentré à la maison, chez moi...Et j'avais vu mon père anéanti,détruit,encore plus que moi. Son amour était perdu, sa moitié était partie rejoindre les cieux. Moi,celle que j'aimais à l'époque m'avait peut-être brisé le coeur, mais elle était toujours là,quelque part...Lui,il ne la reverrait pas avant sa mort...En entrant, je lui avais expliqué que je voulais aller à Vienne. Il m'avait dit que je n'y allais pas pour le plaisir mais pour accompagner Colloredo au sacre du nouvel empereur...Mais j'avais rétorqué que je voulais y aller pour ma musique. Avant cela, mon père m'avait accusé d'avoir négligé ma mère, de lui avoir arraché la moitié de lui-même...C'était tellement le contraire...

Colloredo m'avait accusé de vouloir quitter son service, alors il m'a ordonné de retourner aux cuisines, parmi les domestiques...Bien sûr, j'ai explosé de colère, et je lui ai dit que cette fois-ci,je démissionnais. Alors, je suis parti à Vienne...

Là-bas, je ne me suis pas fait connaître de suite, je suis allé au Palais de l'empereur Colloredo qui était très gentil,contrairement à d'autres personnes. Je lui avais fait écouter ma musique, il avait été enchanté par ce que je composais (au moins un).

J'avais voulu avoir le poste de maître de chapelle à la cour impériale, mais il était déjà occupé, par un homme : Antonio Salieri.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré l'italien,mais en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de l'empereur quand il en parlait, le fameux Salieri devait être un excellent compositeur. Il était peut-être différent des autres, moins...dans le classique, comme les courtisans. Joseph II était une bonne personne, et j'étais certain que s'il avait choisi Antonio Salieri, c'est qu'il devait sans doute être bon, avoir une pureté d'âme...

Je ne cache pas le fait que je voudrais rencontrer ce compositeur. J'étais en manque de contact avec d'autres musiciens, à part ceux qui constituaient mon orchestre. Il fallait que je connaisse un autre compositeur avec qui parler de musique...Il me fallait aussi un nouvel ami. Je n'étais plus en mesure de me confier à quelqu'un, ces derniers temps. J'étais seul. J'écrivais de temps en temps à ma soeur, et lui faire parvenir cette lettre est bien trop compliqué pour quelqu'un qui est quasiment ruiné comme moi...J'avais déjà assez de dettes à payer comme ça.

Pour rassurer mon père quand il me rendait visite, je disais que tout allait bien, que j'avais bel et bien eu un contrat avec l'Empereur, que je composais pour lui...je lui mentais quand il me demandait si j'avais des élèves, du travail. Je disais que oui, alors que je détestais les élèves...Le seul que j'ai jamais eu,c'était Haydn. J'avais eu des contacts avec Beethoven et le fils de Bach. Ils étaient tous des gens que j'appréciais...mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à devenir ami avec eux. Enfin, je l'étais avec Haydn, mais il n'était pas mon confident jusqu'au bout. Je voulais rencontrer une personne de confiance avec qui je pouvais dévoiler tous mes secrets...sans que cette personne me juge.

J'avais l'impression aussi de manquer d'une relation avec quelqu'un, d'une fiancée. J'étais Mozart et j'étais connu pour avoir plusieurs maîtresses et coucher tous les soirs avec une personne différente. Je ne sais pas d'où venait cette rumeur,parce qu'en vérité, je suis...vierge. J'étais tout jeune et dès qu'une fille m'offrait ses jupons, sans savoir pourquoi, ça me dégoûtait et je leur disais d'aller courtiser ailleurs...

Je pense que cette rumeur vient que dès que j'apparais, l'une d'elle me prend par la main et me tire dans une pièce. Les gens pensent que là-bas, nos corps découvrent les plaisirs charnels...Alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elles. Je me trouve un peu anormal...N'importe quel homme qui se fait désirer par des femmes ne refusent pas leurs jupons, non ?

Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle. Dès que je voyais une femme montrer sa poitrine, ses atouts, ça me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. J'en avais déjà parlé à mon père, je m'étais énervé en disant que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être attiré par elles...Il avait éludé que si ça se met, j'attendais celle qui ferait battre mon coeur plus que les autres, mais la seule dont j'étais tombé amoureux était Aloysia...Or,celle-ci était mariée, et puis je ne l'aimais plus. Je me demandais vraiment quel était mon problème avec les femmes.

Ça faisait des heures que j'étais en train de travailler sur cette fichue partition, mais rien ne me venait, c'était le néant dans ma tête au niveau de la musique, pour le moment...Il me manquait une source d'inspiration, voilà aussi le problème ! A croire que j'avais perdu à tout jamais mes valeurs qui faisaient que j'étais Mozart...

Ayant marre d'essayer de travailler sur des portées qui resteraient de toute façon vides si je les regarde comme ça, je finis par rouler mon papier en boule et de le jeter sur mon billard. Parce que oui, j'avais un billard dans mon bureau, avant,j'y jouais tout le temps. Mais désormais, j'étais de mauvaise humeur (ce qui était rare chez moi), alors je n'y jouais plus. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ça en ce moment...

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, et sortis à toute vitesse quand tout-à-coup...je fonçai dans une silhouette que je n'avais pas vue. L'inconnu se tourna vers moi.

Quand je vis son visage, les fils de ma mauvaise humeur s'envolèrent haut. Il n'en était plus rien...

Ce Monsieur qui se tenait devant moi était d'une beauté telle que je n'en avais jamais vue... Il était plus grand que moi d'une tête, j'avais l'impression qu'il était géant, comme tout le monde. J'étais petit. Il avait de grands yeux chocolats qui me scrutaient d'un air ni hautain, ni dégoûté, comme j'en recevais de la part de tout le monde. Il avait des joues pleines, sa peau était halée. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts, en mèche qui recouvrait son front. Il dégagea d'ailleurs un peu celle-ci avec sa main, d'un geste rapide. Ses lèvres étaient crispées, mais semblaient être les lèvres les plus douces et les plus belles au Monde. Son petit nez était très mignon. Mon coeur battit la chamade. Il me regardait et puis s'exprima d'une voix grave et sur un ton froid :

-Vous pourriez au moins faire attention où vous allez !

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, ma tête se baissa vers le sol. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé...Non,j'étais sûr que sa beauté cachait une bonne personne, que ce qu'il montrait n'était qu'un masque, qu'il se comportait ainsi par pure peur. Il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Et pourquoi m'en voudrait-il ? Il ne me connaissait pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu...et je n'avais pas fait exprès d'aller contre lui, je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Je...je suis...dé...désolé, balbutiai-je avec une petite voix, les joues en feu.

Il se figea un peu et je relevai la tête,attendant une réponse.

Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, et pourtant, il avait toujours ce masque de froideur. Il tendit une main tremblante vers moi et puis la laissa tomber le long de son flanc. Sa lèvre trembla un peu aussi et puis il tourna les talons, s'en allant dans le couloir.

Qui était cet homme si beau ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu depuis que je suis venu au palais...sinon, je m'en souviendrais. Mon coeur battait toujours la chamade. C'était peut-être lui...Salieri...Après tout, il s'était un peu exprimé avec un accent italien...

D'habitude, je ne supportais pas les compositeurs italiens. Ils étaient tous prétentieux et c'étaient principalement eux qui étaient contre mon idée d'Opéra en allemand sous le prétexte que l'italien était la meilleure langue pour un opéra.

Je rentrai dans le bureau de Lorenzo da Ponte. L'un des seuls italiens que j'arrivais à supporter et qui me tolérait. Je savais qu'il connaissait Salieri...Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider à le rencontrer...

Il me salua :

-Tenez, voilà Monsieur Mozart ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose...dis-je.

-Et bien, demandez, je vous répondrais.

-En fait, j'aimerais rencontrer...Antonio...Enfin, le maestro Salieri, corrigeai-je pour ne pas paraître trop familier.

Lorenzo me regarda avec de grands yeux. Il se racla la gorge et me répondit :

-Si vous voulez...Je le connais bien,après tout...Mais il sera froid avec vous,peut-être, me dit-il.

-Froid...Hm...dis-je.

L'histoire de la froideur ne m'était pas étrangère...Peut-être avais-je raison...

-Ça vous tente toujours de rencontrer Maestro Salieri ?

-Bien sûr, toujours ! M'exclamai-je.

Ainsi, nous sortîmes du bureau de Da Ponte et marchâmes jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Il toqua à la porte et un petit « Oui ? » résonna de l'autre côté. Da Ponte me dit d'attendre un moment dehors. Et puis après un moment, il revint et me dit :

-Il voudrait bien vous voir...mais je vous laisse seuls, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils et puis entrai dans le bureau.

Salieri me tournait le dos en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, me dit-il.

Je m'assis et observai son dos. Je reconnus l'homme du couloir. Et je sentis la même attraction que j'avais ressentie dans le couloir. J'avais l'impression que l'homme qui était là m'attirait comme un aimant. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Il se retourna et afficha une mince expression d'étonnement.

-Alors,c'est vous, le Maestro Mozart ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, ou plutôt...de vous revoir ! ...Voulez-vous un verre ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant une bouteille d'absinthe.

-Heu...Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Ho!Prenez de l'eau, alors, me dit-il en me servant un verre.

-Hm...Merci. Je croyais que vous alliez être froid, comme dans le couloir...Ou comme Da Ponte me l'a dit.

Salieri me regarda et puis baissa les yeux quand je lui rendis son regard.

-Je...je n'y arrive pas, chuchota-t-il.

Ce fut à moi de tendre un peu la main vers lui et puis de la laisser tomber. Sur mon genoux. Je finis mon verre d'eau et puis vis encore que Salieri me regardait.

-Cela vous semble si difficile de garder votre masque de froideur en ma présence ? M'exclamai-je.

-Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...vous ne me connaissez même pas et vous arrivez à voir que ma froideur est...un masque, répondit-il. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi...je vous ai vu dans le couloir...au début je...me suis énervé, sur la défensive et puis j'ai vu...votre visage...Et je n'ai pas pu...garder...ça.

Je m'approchai de lui et regardai son visage.

Je touchai son délicat menton et il évita mon geste.

-Anto...Salieri, regardez-moi, dis-je.

Il me regarda et je dis :

-Ecoutez...si je suis une exception pour votre froideur, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe en vous en ma présence. Mais ça...vous devez le savoir,seul...déjà moi,il faut que je réfléchisse à...aux raisons qui me poussent à venir vers vous, à...vouloir rester ici.

Il regarda ma main et tendit la sienne vers la mienne. J'ouvris la mienne et il la déposa dedans durant quelques secondes avant de la tirer.

-J'ai...j'ai besoin de réfléchir, balbutia-t-il.

Je me levai et puis quittai le palais de Joseph II, l'esprit chamboulé. Je rentrai chez moi et je vis Haydn.

-Bonsoir, Joseph, dis-je.

-Bonsoir, Wolfgang...Tu m'as l'air bien chamboulé.

-J'ai rencontré Salieri...soupirai-je.

Il me débarrassa de ma veste et me fit la bise sur la joue. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et je chipotai un peu à mes cheveux. Je fis à manger et invitai Joseph à manger avec moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demandai-je.

-Je devais te parler, mais ce sera difficile...maintenant que tu as été ébloui par Salieri.

-Pardon ?

-Ho!Rien, oublie.

Il continua à manger et je sourcillai en le regardant. Il était nettement moins agréable à regarder que Salieri... Il avait un grand nez, des yeux bruns, une perruque blanche sur sa tête...Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout. Après le repas, je lui dis :

-Allez, parle-moi.

-Je...Wolfgang, je suis...amoureux, dit-il.

-Superbe ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Tu devrais dire le malheureux élu...

-C'est un homme ?

-Oui...

-Qui est-ce ?

-Toi, lâcha-t-il.

-Je...désolé, Joseph,mais je ne ressens rien pour...toi, dis-je.

-Je m'en doute.

-Au...revoir, bonne nuit.

Je montai dans ma chambre, l'enfermai à clef (on ne sait jamais, avec Joseph dans le coin) et j'allai dormir. J'eus du mal mais finit par baigner dans un rêve.

_J'étais au palais et je dirigeais une pièce. Un opéra en allemand. Dans mes spectateurs, il y avait Antonio...Antonio ! J'étais tellement content de le voir ! _

_Mon concert fit terminé dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements._

_Je me retournai et vis qu'Antonio s'était levé pour m'applaudir..._

_-Bravo...Bravo Wolfy ! S'exclama-t-il._

_Quand tout le monde fut en dehors de la salle-sauf lui-je descendis de la scène et me dirigeai vers lui._

_-Merci 'Tonio ! Allons fêter cela en loge...susurrai-je._

_Antonio me prit par la main et on se dirigea en courant vers les loges, tels deux enfants. Une fois dans la mienne, je nous enfermai à clé. _

_Une fois là, Antonio se tourna vers moi, se jeta sur mes lèvres et..._

Je me réveillai, le coeur battant un rythme trop rapide. J'avais rêvé que j'embrassais Antonio...j'avais rêvé...ça.

Ho...le fait que je le trouve beau, attirant, que j'aie tout le temps envie de le toucher, que je me sente à la fois gêné et bien quand je suis à côté de lui...le fait que je n'avais plus aucun goût pour les femmes...J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès hier ! (oui,j'avais regardé l'heure sur le clocher et il était 7h du matin). J'étais tombé amoureux...d'Antonio.

Je me levai...Voilà, Antonio est celui que je voulais...je voulais son coeur...je l'aurais un jour...je l'aurais!

Je descendis et pris mon petit-déjeuner dans une humeur plutôt renfermée. Ensuite, je sortis et allai jusqu'au palais. J'entrai et allai dans mon bureau. Je faillis sursauter quand je vis Antonio dedans. Mes joues devinrent roses et mon coeur battit la chamade.

-Bonjour, dis-je.

-Bonjour, Wolfgang, répondit-il.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et il me dit :

-J'ai réfléchi.

Il fit un sourire éblouissant et mon coeur flancha. J'avais à jamais percé le vrai Salieri sous la carapace. Cependant qu'il s'assit,je dis :

-Moi, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour savoir...Juste d'un rêve étrange.

Il souffla et me regarda timidement. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire et il me dit :

-Je dois vous...te dire que c'est venu grâce à un rêve aussi...J'étais à une représentation d'un de tes opéras et...

-J'ai fait le même rêve, le coupai-je.

Je lui pris la main et je dis:

-Fais-moi confiance...

Il releva ses yeux vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens, rendant mon regard. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et il me dit :

-J'ai confiance...

Je me levai de mon siège et puis m'agenouillai près de son siège. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda en déposant sa main sur ma joue. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux ébènes et il ferma les yeux. Je m'approchai de lui et mon front se déposa contre le sien, doucement. J'ouvris la bouche et nos haleines se mélangèrent. Un tremblement intérieur me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, traversant mes veines, mon cerveau, mes vaisseaux sanguins, mon coeur, ma peau... moi,tout entier, j'étais saisi de cet amour,nouveau...Ça me semblait naturel d'aimer un homme...Enfin, je n'aimais pas les hommes, pour moi, il n'y avait qu'Antonio. C'était le seul.

Antonio...Meine liebe...

Il approcha enfin ses lèvres des miennes et toucha les miennes durant quelques instants, timidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les retoucha, plus sûr de lui.

Tandis que l'amour me transformait tout entier, je continuai le baiser, bougeant mes lèvres à l'unisson des siennes. Je fus plus entreprenant en glissant ma langue avec la sienne, le rejoignant. Là, il s'accrocha à moi, à ma chemise,...Je fus aussi fougueux que lui (faisant même pire en voulant lui déchirer sa chemise) et Antonio sourit contre mes lèvres.

Mais au bout d'un moment, malheureusement, il fallait respirer.

Alors, Antonio et moi séparâmes nos lèvres et il me dit :

-Ti amo, amore mio !

-Je t'aime...répondis-je en souriant.

Il caressa mes cheveux, défit un bouton de ma chemise. Je sentis une pression au niveau de mon bas-ventre, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie. Mais je savais ce que ça signifiait, je n'étais pas plus innocent que n'importe qui.

_**Amour, désir. **_

Antonio me regarda, dubitatif. Il m'embrassa la nuque, je fis heureux. Je séparai mes lèvres des siennes et le tirai par la chemise, enflammé par la seule idée d'aimer. Il me suivit jusqu'à la table de billard.

-La table, vraiment, murmurai-je.

Il ne m'écouta pas et remit ses lèvres à la hauteur de ma nuque, m'embrassa, me mordilla légèrement. Je me cambrai sous ce passage.

J'enlevai sa chemise déjà à moitié détruite pendant notre baiser cependant qu'il continuait à faire souffrir mon petit coeur en me mordant le cou. Nous finîmes par enlever tout ce qui nous restait comme vêtements, nous retrouvant totalement nus. Nous finîmes par aller sur le billard, retirant les boules du jeu, nous allongeant contre le tapis rouge recouvrant le billard. Tandis que nous nous caressâmes, nos érections se touchèrent (ce qui m'appris qu'il me désirait également).

-Antonio...soulage-moi...maintenant...

Il dirigea sa bouche vers mon érection bien trop dressée. Je mordis mes lèvres lorsqu'il prit mon intimité dans sa bouche, faisant des vas-et-viens d'abord lents, me faisant plaisir comme jamais vécu. Il lécha un peu mon sexe au bon milieu de ses vas-et-viens.

-Continue...s'il-te-plaît...gémis-je, en manque de contact.

Je touchai sa tête avec mes deux mains et il m'obéit, cette fois-ci en allant plus vite. Il continua ses gestes, me faisant le plus de plaisir possible. Je me libérai en lui dans un petit cri.

Il me regarda après m'avoir libéré de sa bouche . Il m'embrassa.

-Antonio...je te veux...maintenant, je t'en supplie...

Il s'allongea au-dessus de moi et je passai mes jambes autour de ses épaules, le caressant de toutes parts, admirant son corps d'Apollon vivant. Ou d'Adonis. Quoique, Antonio ressemblait plus à Apollon à mes yeux.

Il me regarda et m'embrassa le cou tout en me pénétrant doucement. Je poussai un cri perçant de douleur. Ça faisait mal,très mal. Une larme coula de l'un de mes yeux et Antonio les essuya de plusieurs baisers.

-Chut...Wolfy...chut, chuchota-il en embrassant mon front.

Il y alla plus doucement en me pénétrant une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, la douleur se fit moins présente...Mais finalement, je n'avais que faire de cette fichue douleur. Je me concentrai sur le magnifique visage de mon désormais amant. Il sourit en me caressant la joue. Cette fois-ci, il me pénétra une troisième fois, et je ne ressentis presque plus rien...mis à part un plaisir immense.

-Vas-tu bien ? Me demanda Antonio.

-Oui...con...continue.

Il accéléra quelque peu, n'interrompit plus ses coups de reins pour voir si j'allais bien. Oui, j'allais bien. Plus que bien. J'étais au Nirvana, au septième ciel, au Paradis... J'étais avec mon amant.

Antonio continua ses coups de reins, tandis que nos cris se firent plus nombreux et nos respirations de plus en plus saccadées, plus nombreuses également. Après in long moment de caresses de plus en plus fiévreuses sur le billard, il se libéra en moi, et je sentis la sensation d'un liquide chaud envahir mon corps. Antonio eût un râle de plaisir en même temps que mon cri lorsqu'il s'était totalement vidé en moi.

Je l'embrassai, heureux. Après cela, nous inversâmes les rôles et puis nous habillâmes. Je contemplai le tapis déchiré du billard.

-Je crois qu'on a fait des dégâts, dis-je en riant.

Antonio regarda en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Moi aussi. Je crois.

Nous rîmes et je m'essuyai les yeux. Je souris et puis je dis :

-Dis, 'Tonio...Je ne crois pas que nos murs soient insonorisés.

-Ho! Et bien écoute, au pire, tu prétendras que tu as emmené une femme...avec tes cris aigus, les courtisans n'y verraient que du feu.

-Surtout que nous avons crié le nom l'un de l'autre...

Il se blottit contre moi et je répliquai :

-Si ça ne va pas, emmène-moi en Italie...Je te voulais et je t'ai eu, nous n'allons pas gâcher cela !

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa la joue.

Le soir, nous rentrâmes ensemble chez lui. Je lui racontai l'histoire d'Haydn et il murmura qu'il devait rester dans un rayon pas trop proche de moi, maintenant qu'il était avec moi. Je ris à ces propos, mais ça me soulageait.

Après le repas, nous prîmes un bain et nous recommençâmes nos ébats d'une façon beaucoup plus romantique pour une deuxième fois (je devais avouer qu'un lit s'avérait beaucoup plus confortable pour faire l'amour).

Cette vie paraissait bien mieux. Après cela, nous arrivâmes à nous confier l'un à l'autre. J'arrivais à retrouver l'inspiration, la bonne humeur.

En ce jour, je l'ai eu...je l'ai eu !

**FIN**


End file.
